Ice, Wind, and Fire
by Tanukilicious
Summary: Kai suddenly falls ill, but Tala and Bryan suspect foul play. With Kai's health decling they race against the odds to figure out the problem and save their phoenix. *Being Written* Tala/Bryan/Kai, fluff, yaoi, bad language, possible lemon.
1. Author's Notice

Alright, I thank you guys for the fab reviews I've gotten on Ice, Wind, and Fire but I am rewriting it. I've decided that I can write much better since starting it, so I'll update it some. So, please do hang in there, while i work on updating it! )


	2. Feeling Ill

Summary: Kai suddenly falls ill, but Tala and Bryan suspect foul play. With Kai's health decling they race against the odds to figure out the problem and save their phoenix. *Being Written* Tala/Bryan/Kai, fluff, love.  
Pairing: Tala/Bryan/Kai  
Warnings: Boris being an ass, language, possible lemon  
Notes: Yeah, this story is being rewritten, so bear with me please. :3  
----------

Tala and Bryan stared wistfully at the too small bundle on the bed. Small mewls of discomfort and tiny, wheezy coughs came from the boy wrapped in the thick downy duvet, they seemed to echo in the quiet air of the room. Tala sighed and stood, striding over to the bed and what it held. He gently tugged away a bit of the duvet's corner, revealing the flushed face hidden beneath. Tala let another weary sigh slip past his lips, as he brought a hand up to brush the bangs from Kai's fevered kissed face. He bit his lip when he flet the radiant heat blazing across his forehead and ravishing the thin frame. Tala heard Bryan's heavy footfalls leave the room, and make way towards the kitchen.

Tala ran his hand softly over Kai's fevered, delicate face. He stood just staring down at the perfect creature that lay huddle up and ill on the bed, reflecting and despairing. Reflecting on the fact that just two days ago, Kai had been well. Right after he had gone to the market, he had come home and later that night became ill with fever. Despairing over the cold truth that they were snowed in, and had no hope of getting Kai any medical attention.  
He heard Bryan's return to the bedroom, he turned towards the lilac haired boy. Bryan walked in, a bowl of slightly steaming soup in one hand, while the other held two tablets and a glass of water.  
"He needs to eat, he's already thin enough." The falcon stated with a grim look on his sharp features.  
Tala nodded his agreement and turned his attention back to the slumbering phoenix. He reluctantly shook the boy's shoulder gently, watching as bleary crimson eyes slipped open to give him an accusing look.  
"Sorry babe, but you have to eat." The readhead murmured, smoothing the wild silver hair down. "Bry made your favorite." He said softly.  
Bryan made his way over to the pair and kneeled on the floor in front of Kai. He placed the soup carefully on the bedside table.  
"Take these, they'll quell the headache some." The falcon offered the two white pills in his palm and the glass of water to the dual haired boy. Kai took said offerings, and downed the pills in one go, relishing in the momentary relief of the cool water of his aching throat. Bryan moved so he could sit behind Kai, propping said boy against his chest upright. Kai cuddled into Bryan's firm, yet comfortable chest, letting his eyes droop closed.  
"Hey, hey stay awake so you can eat." Tala said softly, the amusement that shone in his eyes rang through his voice as well. Tala settled the bowl on Kai's lap, handing him the silver spoon. Kai managed to stomach half the bowl before he started to feel quesy, which seemed adequate for his two lovers.  
Bryan lay splayed over the couch, one arm and leg dangling to brush against the floor. Tala sat with his feet propped on the low coffee table, idly flipping through the television stations. Neither noticed just how dull everything could seem without their firey little phoenix to spice things up.  
"What do we do now?" Bryan muttered.  
"The best we can do is keep his fever down, until the roads are cleared we can't make it into down to see a doctor." Tala sighed dejectedly.  
"You know, none of this makes sense." Bryan said, a frown on his face. Tala turned his curious blue eyes to Bryan's narrowed lilac ones.  
"I mean, he went to the market and when he came back he said it felt like something bit the back of his neck, and a few hours later he ends up like this. I mean something just doesn't seem right..." Bryan said, pondering over the thought.  
Tala suddenly stood and dashed into their bedroom. Bryan scrambled off the couch to follow the wolf. Tala gently lifted Kai's head to peer at the back of his neck, where something had 'bitten' him. He let out a tiny gasp, trying not to awaken the phoenix.  
"Bry, come here." He whispered. "Look."  
On the back of Kai's neck was a tiny puncture wound, with a small red ring now circling it.  
"A needle." Bryan said, and Tala nodded confirming it. Kai shifted and made a tiny mew of discomfort, and the two quickly departed before they disturbed him further.  
"Your right Bry, something is definately amiss here. Foul play?"  
"I'd say so. But who would do it and what is the motive?" Bryan questioned.  
"Regardless, once we find them, we'll make sure they're never found again." Tala threatened. Bryan just grinned his approval.


End file.
